Northern Wolf Chronicles
by Rocky Gems
Summary: DISCONTINUED! TO BE REWORKED ON DEVIANTART! Based on Petz 5. Jokvethar discovers his hidden past, and sets out on a perilous quest battling rivals, monsters, and a DVD player. Rated T just in case. Note: I own not Iceland, pop references, or these breedz. I own everything else.
1. Playtime

Humans left to colonize Mars eons ago

_Humans left to colonize Mars eons ago. During that time spectacular creatures evolved. __There are now dogs that can fly, eagles bigger than wolves, and lions who hunt on glaciers. But when two special pups are sent on a quest, they will need the strength of their ancestors to fulfill the prophecy, and ultimately save the world._

Jokvethar crouched in the grass. In the wind-ravaged tree above him, his best friend, Gryphe, perched on a leafy branch. Jokvethar looked at his friend sympathetically. _Poor guy, he doesn't know that everyone can smell him_, he thought.

Gryphe was an odd-looking character. He was covered in patches of many colors, making him look like a calico cat. Like Jokvethar, he was born without a left hind leg. But to make up for his disability, were his eagle-like abilities. Everybody in the pack knew it; Gryphe was an Eagle-Wolf. They had found him as an orphaned newborn on the same day that Jokvethar was born, and had been nursed by Jokvethar's mother, K'Linjiza, which formed a close bond between the two.

Suddenly, Jokvethar stopped reminiscing and froze. Giomax, the son of the Alpha Wolf Lunaxa-Gio, who was also his half-brother, was creeping towards the tree! He looked up at Gryphe, who was preening his wing feathers, and yelled "FOUND YOU!" Gryphe was so startled, that he fell off his branch, and right onto Jokvethar!

"OW! Watch it!" Jokvethar cried, getting up to slide Gryphe off his back. "Sorry," said Gryphe, who promptly resumed his preening. Suddenly a fit of laughter broke out from a snow bank. "Yeah, yeah, get out here," Jokvethar grumbled. "Hee-hee-hee! That was funny!" giggled Sapphiralun, as she climbed out of an early snow bank. "And oh, what's this? It looks like I've won hide-and-seek again!"

"Oh yeah? Well that's only 'cause you're a white wolf because of Euwresno being albino. If you had any of Uqaq-Fah's black fur, we would've found you," retorted Giomax. "And besides, I win. I'm the seeker, and I found everyone!"

"Nuh-uh! You only found me, then I fell on Jokvethar, and Sapphiralun gave herself away!" argued Gryphe.

The pups began arguing even more loudly, and the noise was heard even in the alpha den, where Lunaxa-Gio and his mate Kaejmari were napping. This woke them up. "Dear, kindly tell the pups to quiet down. I'm being bothered by one who isn't even born yet, and that's enough!" muttered Kaejmari, eyes closed. "yawn Okay, I will," said Lunaxa-Gio as he got up.

As he walked by, all of the wolves in the Reykjavik Pack who were awake dipped their heads in respect to their honored leader. Lunaxa-Gio joined the pack as an outcast, along with his friend Uqaq-Fah, but not being alpha and beta yet, they were simply called Lunaxa and Uqaq. They were at first shunned for the ways of the Hekla Pack, but the old leader, Thorikea-Gio knew that because of the gold bracelet young Lunaxa had, he had the potential to be the alpha one day. Thorikea-Gio made Lunaxa his alpha when the old one retired, but Lunaxa-Fah (as he was once called) and Uqaq remained friends. However, when a band of the rogue Sylvania Shepherds of the eastern glaciers attacked, the pack was thrown into war. Lunaxa-Fah fought bravely and managed to drive them back to their lands, but the elderly Thorikea-Gio was no match for the mighty Sylvanias, and was killed by their beta, Harbludafasta. With a heavy heart, Lunaxa-Gio became leader, with Uqaq-Fah as his loyal beta, but he swore that night to all the spirits in the Rainbow of Stars that he would avenge Thorikea-Gio by defeating Harbludafasta, as well as the vicious female alpha of the Sylvania's pack, Qua-Valesme.

The Reykjavik Pack was in no danger now, so the pups could play in the Grindavik Forest without fear. Lunaxa-Gio trotted towards the fighting pups and yapped to get their attention. "Hey!" he barked. "Please quiet down, Kaejmari could have her pup any day now, so please be quiet, and let her rest." "Sorry Dad," said Giomax and Jokvethar. "Yes, sorry Lunaxa-Gio… sir!" added Sapphiralun and Gryphe. "Good," said Lunaxa-Gio as he started to go home.


	2. Newsflash

Suddenly, Uqaq-Fah and all of the she-wolves ran over to the snow pile

Suddenly, Uqaq-Fah and all of the she-wolves ran over to the snow pile. "Danger…leg…help…gasp…" panted Uqaq-Fah. "What? What is it?" Lunaxa-Gio said, sniffing the air to see what the black and white beta wolf meant. Jokvethar saw a strange wound on Uqaq-Fah's right foreleg, staining the fur red around it. Catching his breath, Uqaq-Fah told the story of what happened:

"I was just going to the bay to see if I could find a herd of seals, or perhaps a beached whale. When I got there, that rogue R'Katzihari, was eating the cod we hid yesterday! Man, I don't know why Thor gave _him_ wings! But what's worse, the Sylvania Shepherds were with him! I barked at him, but he said he would get King Kaw if I went one step closer,"

Jokveathar shivered. King Kaw was a huge eagle from beyond the Great Western Sea, even farther than Great Glacier Island. Some wolves even thought his egg was hatched in the crater of Hekla's Nest (Hekla is the biggest volcano in Iceland, and in this story she's the wolves' Fire Spirit, symbolizing destruction)! He was as big as a Moon Wolf, with twice the wingspan of a large Sylvania, and the ferocity of an Ice Bear and Snow Lion combined! When he struck, usually it was one of the calves from the Sheep- Elk herds that the Sylvanias followed, or the pint-sized Nico Cats that he took as prey, but mothers would tell their pups and cubs to behave, or King Kaw would take them as well.

"Jokvethar, wake up! So anyway, I don't listen, of course, I'm stronger than any of them. But as I was charging, a white wolf named Kraavard howled in a strange voice. I stopped to listen, but suddenly a shadow fell over me, and nicked my leg here," Uqaq-Fah continued, gesturing to his leg.

"I looked up and it was KING KAW! I ran, but he kept pulling my tail with his horrible beak. If it weren't for me taking the shortcut through the tunnel, I probably would've lost my tail. But now that Kaw is here, I really think we should move the pups before he discovers our camp, especially with Kaejmari's pups coming," he said, gesturing to the pretty grey and white she-wolf.

"I agree, but wouldn't the coming pup be a hindrance? No offence, Kaejmari, but what if she started having her pups out on a glacier or something? My mother said that that's what happened when I was born, and she said that our scent was picked up by an Ice Bear!" K'Linjiza pointed out. As the adults argued, the pups quietly played King Kaw Attack. Gryphe was always Kaw, since he was the only one who could fly.

By the time the sun was half-set, the adults had made their decision. Euwresno trotted over to the pups and gave them the news: "Lunaxa-Gio has decided that if King Kaw is as close as Uqaq-Fah says he is, then we must move. Take a nap now while there's still daylight. We leave tonight."


	3. Battle

Jokvethar squirmed uncomfortably in his mother's jaws as the pack marched across the windswept glacier

Jokvethar squirmed uncomfortably in his mother's jaws as the pack marched across the windswept glacier. Lunaxa-Gio said that in order to keep predators from following the pup's scent, they should be carried. Even Gryphe was being carried by the scruff of the neck, to the dismay of Uqaq-Fah. "Hohw stiw! Yo wingth isk hitting my pathe!" protested the beta, with the young Eagle-Wolf in his mouth. "I'm sorry! It'd fold them back, but then I'd hit your legs!" cried Gryphe. Suddenly, a multicolored streak ripped through the cold night sky. "Eek! The sky is on fire!" screamed Giomax, thrashing in his father's jaws.

"It's okay, my son," said Kaejmari, running over to comfort her pup. "That's the Rainbow of Stars. When you are very, very old, and have had many pups and grand-pups, you will wake up one day in that rainbow. Your grandfather, Thorikea-Gio is up there, too," she explained. She said this with sadness in her eyes. Thorikea-Gio had adopted her, and since her parents had died when she was young, they were really close.

Suddenly, the pack stopped. The lights in the sky turned bright red. _Hekla,_ thought Jokvethar. Kaejmari sniffed the air, and then her ears flattened. "Run!" she yelled. The pack began to run in the direction that Kaejmari had pointed out. Jokvethar looked around madly, causing his mother to make an annoyed _roof _sound.

All of a sudden, Euwresno and Sapphiralun screamed. The other wolves whipped around to see a tom Snow Lion dragging Euwresno by her leg! Sapphiralun was chasing after them, crying for her mother. Jokvethar plopped to the ground as K'Linjiza lunged to the rescue!

She landed on the hulking cat's back and bit down hard. It let go of Euwresno, who promptly picked up her pup and ran to safety. The Snow Lion tried to shake her off him, which caused her to go flying across the ice with a clump of white fur in her mouth. He pounced on her, but she rolled out in the nick of time! She jumped onto his hindquarters, and latched onto his tail, which caused him to spin around. Suddenly, Kaejmari hurled her body at the Lion!

"No! Don't! It's too dangerous!" screeched Lunaxa-Gio, dropping his son on the ice, causing him to yelp from the cold. The Lion looked at the other Wolf clinging to his side, and swatted her off. She slid across the ice, towards a crevasse! K'Linjiza let go of the Snow Lion and ran to assist her friend. She hoisted Kaejmari out of the cliff, with the help of Lunaxa-Gio, but then felt a sharp pain in her left hind leg. Then she went sliding off the crevasse! The Snow Lion had caught her, and they were both plummeting down!

"Mom!" yelled Jokvethar. He ran towards the edge and looked down. All he could see was darkness. She was gone!

"Mother," Tears rolled down his nose, and down into the abyss. "Jokvethar…" said Lunaxa-Gio, but he was cut off by Jokvethar burying his face into his fur and sobbing. He felt awful. He was going to tell him when they got to the valley, but then Jokvethar would just be crushed with grief.

"Jockey?" Gryphe had come over to comfort his friend. "No, Gryphe. Let him cry." Lunaxa-Gio gently pushed the Eagle-Wolf away with his paw.

The wolves held a vigil that night in honor of K'Linjiza.

The next morning the wolves dragged themselves across the glacier. They didn't carry the pups this time. Nobody talked, except for Lunaxa-Gio and Uqaq-Fah, but only to give orders. They arrived in the Mosslands with little fanfare, and then they all went to sleep.


	4. Return

"Sylvanias

"Sylvanias!" roared Uqaq-Fah. Two Sylvania Shepherds were backed against a wall, circled by a pair of butterflies. There was a male and a female, who guarded a pair of newborn pups.

"Ooh, please don't hurt us!" whimpered the female, who was pure brown. "Yeah, we'll do anything!" added the other, who had grey-on-beige wolf marks. "We were trying to help her!" the female said, gesturing to a shadow in the corner.

Jokvethar's gasp of delight could've sucked in all of the Earth's air, because hobbling towards the pack on three legs was K'Linjiza!

"MOM!" he ran across the cave and bowled her over. Gryphe joined him. Pretty soon, the whole pack was slathering their friend with eight pink tongues, then tons of questions:

"We missed you! What happened to your leg? How did you survive?"

"Well," K'Linjiza started. "When we actually hit the ground, err, river I should say, I landed on top of the brute. The water was really shallow in places, and he hit his head in a shallow, knocking him out. Since he wasn't conscious, I could ride him like an ice floe. I floated all night long, and just as the moon was sinking, we ended up on the shore of the lake.

"I must've passed out, because the sun was at its highest point when I woke up. I checked to see if the Snow Lion was awake, but it was stiff and cold. It must've frozen to death. I started to groom myself, but couldn't lift my left hind leg. I looked at my pad, and it was hard as ice. Then these two found me," she explained.

"They took me to their den, and treated me kindly. They fed me, but unfortunately, my leg was frostbitten, and had to be removed," she continued, gesturing to the scar where her left leg once was.

"Oh! How rude of me not to introduce you. Flutari, Watafa, this is my pack: Uqaq-Fah, his mate Euwresno, K'Linjiza, Euwresno, Giomax, Sapphiralun, Gryphe, my son Jokvethar, Lunaxa-Gio our leader, and his mate Kae… Kaejmari! If you need to pee, just excuse yourself!"

"It's not my fault! My water broke! Wait… OH NO!"

This sent all of the wolves into chaos! "WAIT A MINUTE!" K'Linjiza roared. The wolves all stopped, and stared at the black-and-white she-wolf.

She cleared her throat and began calmly: "Stressing Kaejmari is the worst possible thing to do. Now, Flutari, kindly direct us to a chamber where she can have her pups. Euwresno, would you mind helping us out? The rest of you can do whatever you want; we'll call you if we need you." With that, the selected females disappeared down a tunnel in the cave.


	5. Truths

As the winter wore on, Jokvethar and his friends grew into fine young wolves

As the winter wore on, Jokvethar and his friends grew into fine young wolves. Kaejmari gave birth to triplets, two girls and a boy named Thori, Vitana, and Kappa. Finally, the New Year celebration came, initiating the teenage wolves in their coming-of-age ceremony…

"With the power of the Rainbow of Stars, I proclaim you full adults!"

The pack howled at the moon, the squeak of the pups and Gryphe's cry creating a cool harmony with the other wolves' wild call. When it was over, the wolves began to walk to their sleeping spots. As Jokvethar settled down, Lunaxa-Gio walked up to him, and poked him with his nose, forcing him to get up.

"Somethin' wrong, Dad?" yawned Jokvethar. "Yes there is. Get Gryphe, and meet me by the Firepool," instructed Lunaxa-Gio.

As Lunaxa-Gio ran off, Jokvethar walked over to his friend. He began to tug Gryphe's tail, causing Gryphe to mutter incoherent gibberish.

"GRYPHE!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" yelled Gryphe. "Oh, it's you. 'Sup dawg?"

"Lunaxa-Gio wants us. Follow me," said Jokvethar.

The pair followed the smell of sulfur to a huge, blue Firepool. Lunaxa-Gio sat on the edge, sniffing at the milky-white mud. He raised his head at the sound of the teen wolves sliding down the gravelly bank.

"Hello. I'll bet your wondering what I summoned you here for, don't you?" his eyes were particularly on Jokvethar.

"I'd like to tell you about your name origin, my son," He said 'my son' as if it were like a pup tattling on someone who swore having to repeat the word. "The origin of your name is Sylvania in origin. Jokve means 'eagle', and Thar means 'wolf'."

"Why's my name Eagle-Wolf? Wait… what is this all about?" Jokvethar suddenly became angry.

"You want to know why? Why you have no ears, why I'm closer to Kaejmari than your mother, why K'Linjiza had you on the same day we found Gryphe? I'll tell you why!" Lunaxa-Gio suddenly stopped, as if he really didn't know if what he wanted say was what he _really_ wanted to say. But he said it anyway:

"Gryphe is King Kaw's son, and you are brothers."


	6. Beginning

"Uuh…"

"Oh, thank Thor! They're waking up!"

Jokvethar opened his eyes to see his pack gathered around him and Gryphe. He took a minute to remember what had happened. He had no father anymore, at least not in the pack, and his real father was a prey-stealer, as well as the fiercest bird on the planet. And Gryphe, who was his 'brother-from-another-mother', was now his real brother. He couldn't describe his feelings. All he could say was "But how?"

"I'll tell you," said K'Linjiza. "It was after Lunaxa-Gio's first hunt as alpha, and I was the last one still eating…"

_The bushes next to her snapped and rustled as something heavy crashed into them. K'Linjiza sniffed at them, and an injured eagle flopped out. "My name is Kaw," was all that the eagle managed to say. "I'm K'Linjiza…" the startled wolf said. She could tell that Kaw was starving, and his wing was hurt. _

_She tore off a strip of meat from the carcass and put it next to the eagle. He thanked her and snapped it up hungrily. K'Linjiza looked at the bird, and her heart throbbed. She felt sorry for Kaw, for she thought that in health, he was a majestic sight to behold…_

"…We fell in love, but he had to go when he healed. He promised to visit me again, but he never did. I shouldn't have broken the laws of nature, and I learned why soon enough…"

_Euwresno hadn't seen K'Linjiza much lately. When she was around, she was acting really moody. As Euwresno walked around a pile of stones, she saw K'Linjiza, staring at a pair of ptarmigans. "Hey? Are you okay?" she asked._

"_No…" K'Linjiza said, turning to face her pup-hood friend. "Is it rabies? If so, stay away from me!" laughed Euwresno, wiggling her tail high over her head in a play-bow. "Snowy…" groaned K'Linjiza. "Really, what is it?" asked Euwresno. "I'm… I'm… I'm having a pup," said K'Linjiza._

"_WHA…?" Euwresno was horrified. "Who's the father? Is it that loner R'Katzihari?"_

"_No, it's Kaw's!" cried K'Linjiza. "Isn't he that eagle you took care of? The one who's gone?" _

"_Yeah…"_

"…And that's what happened," concluded K'Linjiza. "Oh…" said Gryphe.

Jokvethar straightened up and looked serious. "I'm going to find Kaw, and give him a piece of my mind for abandoning you like that!"

"Me too!" chimed the other teenage wolves. And so the adventure begins…


	7. Life is a Highway

The clique had been wandering southeast for three days. It was pretty uneventful. That is, until they reached a strange patch of ground…

"What is it?" asked Sapphiralun in awe. The ground was smooth and black, with a broken, fading, yellow line on it. Every few meters there was a tall post with a shiny stone on either side of it. "It looks like a path. HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" barked Giomax.

"Marking territory!" replied Gryphe, setting his leg back down. "I'm the leader here, and I say when we mark territory! And furthermore, only I may do it," argued Giomax snobbishly.

"Says who? This isn't your quest! If anyone should lead it, it should be Gryphe or me!" retorted Jokvethar. Giomax lunged at Jokvethar, and locked onto his back. Jokvethar back flipped, twisting Giomax's head away, though it cost him a patch of fur. The wolves grappled with each other until Sapphiralun put an end to it.

"Stop it! Gryphe has just discovered something," she yelled, gesturing to the Eagle-Wolf who was perched on a rock.

"Um, there's a weird bunch of colors ahead on the horizon. If we continue along this path, it should only take about a day if we pick up the pace. But of course, I have help," he said, fluttering his wings leisurely.

"Shut up."


	8. WHY YOU LITTLE!

During the late afternoon, a blizzard struck the wolves. They decided to camp in a crevice, carved by glacial meltwater. Jokvethar leapt onto a high boulder and began to twirl, but was interrupted by a growl.

Giomax stood at the base of the boulder, neck bristling. Usually the alpha got to sleep on a tall rock. Jokvethar flopped down, ignoring his rival. Giomax gave up. As he walked away, Jokvethar surveyed the area. Giomax was at work digging a hole to sleep in, far away from everyone else.

Jokvethar saw, which was most peculiar, Sapphiralun and Gryphe were looking at each other the way the Lunaxa-Gio looked at Kaejmari, or how Euwresno looked at Uqaq-Fah.

"Aww…"

The next day, the wolves had to dig themselves out of the deep snow. When they got out, they saw a square cave with a pyramid-shaped top. To their left, an arrangement of stones shaped like symbols spelled out KEFLAVIK NAVAL AIR BASE. But being mere doggies, our heroes saw it as just another cool rock formation.

The weird place was just as Gryphe had described it. Big caves with colored tops lined more black stone paths.

"Can we go in?" Sapphialun asked, scraping her paws on the clear sheet of stone blocking the entrance of one short cave.

The wolves shrugged and rammed repeatedly into the door, only to find that Gryphe wasn't helping.

"GRYPHE!"

"Watch out!"

The wolves leaped out of the way as one of the seemingly dead, shiny beasts charged at them! It crashed through the blockage, and shiny shards flew everywhere! Gryphe hopped out of the wreckage, and stared at his frightened friends. "What? They said it was closed!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE! Wait… They 'said' it was closed?"

"Yeah, Jockey, right here: CEH-LOZE-DUH. It's called reading."

"How do you know how to do that?" asked Sapphialun.

"I found a newspaper. You guys thought it was a ghost, remember? I could teach you if you want, this is where you go to learn: **AT Mahan Elementary School: Home of the Puffins**."

"Yum… Puffins… 'Drool'…"

"STOP THAT!"

"Sorry…"


End file.
